1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to conduits, fittings and couplers. More particularly, the present invention relates to conduits, fittings and couplers which are interconnectable to define systems thereof. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to plastic conduits, fittings and couplers which are interconnectable to define a plastic drain tile system.
2. Prior Art:
There has been developed heretofore a plurality of plastic pipes or conduits, as well as fittings and couplings therefor. Generally, such conduits, fittings and couplings are provided or configured to be interengageable through translatory motion therebetween coupled with interconnecting means provided on the items. With regard to plastic pipe adapted for use as drain tile, this is especially true. Typifying the prior art is the plastic drainage tubing sold under the registered trademark ADS which has corrugations.
Such drainage tubes use mating tabs and projections for interengagement of the drain tile system items, since they are not threadably connectable.
Other plastic pipe systems are provided with exotic grooving, ribbing and the like. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,440,822 and 3,538,207.
The prior art, as exemplified above, is deficient in effectuating engagement between designated items adapted for such purpose. Thus, a major advance in the art would be provided by plastic pipes or conduits, fittings and couplings which are interconnected with facility and which are of reduced manufacturing costs.